


my sunshine

by umji



Category: GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Minor Injuries, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umji/pseuds/umji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing Sojung and roller skates could only equal disaster, that was for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> set in the same au as [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459207) and based on that scene in the navillera mv where sowon falls and umji patches her up!!

Clumsy was Sojung’s middle name, Yewon was sure of it. She was always getting herself injured somehow, banging her elbow off of door handles or tripping over her own feet. So, when Yewon discovered the old roller skates hidden away in the back of Sojung’s garage, she was tempted to keep the discovery to herself. Pairing Sojung and roller skates could only equal disaster, that was for sure.

Unfortunately, it was almost impossible to keep anything hidden from Sojung. After spending twenty minutes rifling through the garage in search of extra blankets alone, Sojung came to join Yewon, moving cardboard boxes out of her path. Yewon had left the skates leaning against the wall, covered by a few of the blankets she’d come across. 

“What's that?” Sojung asked, and Yewon raised her head. 

She was pointing at the blankets, and Yewon could see what from that angle a little bit of the boot was visible. Before she could say anything, Sojung walked over and lifted the blankets before gasping. 

“Oh! I’d forgotten we had these!” She exclaimed, picking them up with her other hand. “Come on Yewon-ah, you’ll be sneezing for the next week if you spend any longer surrounded by all this dust.”

Sojung ditched the blankets on garden chair and sat down on the edge of the patio, pulling off her shoes and tossing them into the grass. “You’ve used roller skates before, right?”

Yewon watched as Sojing began to pull on the roller skates. “Yeah, a few times,” She answered, unable to hide a smile as she watched Sojung struggle to get her foot inside.

Yewon knelt down on the grass in front of Sojung and helped her push the boot on before moving to double knot the laces. Sojung smiled at her in thanks, flicking her hair over her shoulder and out of her face. “Will you teach me how to use them?” She asked. “You’re more patient with me than Yuna is.”

“I suppose I could do that,” Yewon sighed in fake exasperation and Sojung grinned, pushing at Yewon’s shoulder lightly.

“Thank you,” Sojung said, taking Yewon’s hands in her own once the laces were tired and letting Yewon pull her to her feet.

❁

Yewon had managed to teach Sojung the basics and by the end of the evening she was able to skate the length of the patio without wobbling _too_ much. Yuna, as expected, was a whizz on the skates. She swirled around Sojung as she practiced, purposefully taunting her and Sojung kept yelling at her to move out of the way and to stop showing off.

After spending the night over at Sojung’s house (where they spent most of the night chatting in the front room, Yerin and the two Eunbi’s curled up together on the sofa whilst Yuna took the armchair, leaving Sojung and Yewon with the blow up mattress on the floor), they packed up their stuff the following morning and set out to spend the day down by the riverside. Yuna had put her skates on as soon as they came to a long stretch of clear road and Sojung and Eunbi followed suit. Yuna skated off ahead of the group and Eunbi made Yerin and the younger Eunbi pull her along by the hands, whilst Yewon and Sojung trailed behind, Sojung clinging onto to Yewon’s arm as they moved down the road. 

“I think I’ve got it!” Sojung said, letting go of Yewon and skating ahead. Yewon inwardly sighed. That was a sure sign that things were going to go wrong if anything.

She was right - five minutes later, Sojung tripped as her skates hit the kerb, sending her down onto the gravelly pavement with a cry. Yewon rushed over immediately, dropping her backpack to the floor and crouching down beside Sojung, helping her up into a sitting position. She could hear Yerin shouting behind her, no doubt to alert the others as to what had gone on.

Yewon opened up her backpack and rummaged through until she found what she was looking for. She’d asked Sojung’s mum for a box of plasters before they left just in case anything happened. Sojung smiled as she saw Yewon pull them from her bag, ducking her head sheepishly and staring at her cut knee.

“You came prepared,” She said and Yewon nodded.

She didn’t have any antiseptic wipes to clean up the wound, so she just dabbed at it with a tissue before opening up the plaster box and putting one onto Sojung’s knee. She sat down on the pavement and began to unknot the laces of the roller skates.

“You’re a lifesaver Yewon-ah,” Sojung said, reaching over to grab Yewon’s face in her hands and press a kiss to her forehead. Sojung was one for theatrics, she made a loud “mwah!” sound as she did it, pulling back and resting her forehead against Yewon’s own. “Seriously. What would I do without you?”

“Struggle,” Yewon murmured, and Sojung laughed, pushing at Yewon’s shoulder and wriggling her toes in her socks when Yewon had pulled both roller skates from her feet. 

Sojung zipped open her backpack and pulled out her trainers, slipping them on whilst Yewon shoved the skates inside. When Sojung was done, she wiped her hands on her shorts and got to her feet, wincing, as she bent down to pick up her backpack.

Yewon held out her hand and Sojung took it with a grin and they walked (or limped in Sojung’s case) over to join the others and continued on their way to the river.


End file.
